reaching the stars
by StarGirlXxx
Summary: inspired by Angel telling Max that she's the one who chooses how she feels about fang/dylan my idea of what she'd choose. my first fic so please be nice D


Reaching for the stars

Set somewhere in Angel, basically bases on Angel telling Max that she decides how to feel about Dylan and Fang and that she can't let them get to her like this. So this is basically my take on what she'd choose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride or anything in it ect ect.

"ENOUGH!" Angel fist banged down on the small coffee table. I fell back into the hard lifeless hotel arm chair, the arm chair reflected the whole room, hard and lifeless. The walls were a bleak grey that looked like it was pretending to be white, the carpets were a grubby cream, in short it was dull and soulless, just the kindda place we tried to avoid but ended up in any way. Of course I was only noticing theses features now because the only other option was looking across the room at Fang, and after this latest bust up I was not about to do that. I was seething I mean seriously the guy leaves with out a word and only a letter to explain, and now he expects me to just except that and get on with it? Well he's got another thing coming!

"You're both behaving like three year olds! No worse than that you're behaving like soppy lovers!"

Now I've been called a lot of things, but Angel's comparison of us to "soppy lovers" really stung.

"I know you think you love each other and I know you think you need to sort this out, but you're both leaders now. You have responsibilities, _both_ of you, and we have expectations of you as leaders"

Angel pursed (I think that's spelt wrong someone please review and tell me how you _actually_ spell it so I can correct it) as if to consider what she was about to say.

"And, well quite frankly you're not meeting them."

Now that comment _really_ stung I mean I might be confused and love stricken or what ever but the flock still meant more to me than any guy even if that guy was totally gorgeous and totally my soul mate.

"Fang you need to understand that _you_ left _us_, and when you did that you relinquished the right to make any decisions about us, and more importantly you left Max! Now you waltz back in here and expect her to forget all the pain you put here from leaving, well you can't Fang"

"You can't ask that of her, it's not fair."

Now I've never been very good at feelings but basically I couldn't have put it better. And I mean wow relinquished where the hell did she get that from? I mean she seven for god's sake _I_ don't even know what that means and I'm almost twice her age.

"And Max"

Angel turned to me.

"You need to remember all the times you and Fang put us in danger because you were off doing your thing, a leader should be there to control the pack, or flock, you should be one of us and outside of us at the same time, you should see what the rest of us don't see, your full attention should be on the welfare of the whole. No distractions. _No _exceptions."

Now that was seriously unfair! Who says I'm not allowed to live my own life? Who says I have to devote every waking hour to the flock? My anger was rising now and I opened my mouth to object.

"_No! _Max, you need to find someone who lets you do that, think about it Max, you and Fang are your own flock of tow and it puts the rest of us in danger, now if you think you can make it work with Fang then we'll support you but if not Max…"

The awful thing was she was right, every last word of it, I could never make it work with Fang it would always put the others in danger, and you know what? Looking at them, at their big hopeful eyes, waiting for someone to decide, waiting for _me_ to decide. And suddenly it hit me just how _fed up_ with being upset and confused I was!

"_NO!" _ I said loudly, making everyone jump. Fang blinked at me confusion flitting across his face.

"W-what?" his face fell slightly

"Max, Max you know how I feel, please don't do this" he was almost pleading now, and you know it just made me madder.

"I'm sorry Fang" I said shaking my head "but I am _so_ sick of people messing with me, trying to manipulate my future trying to make my perfect other half! Well you know what I've had it! Angels right this is _my _genetically manipulated messed up like and _I_ choose who I spend it with and only me"

"So you're choosing _him_?" Fangs voice is full of icy shards and bitterness so strong I can hardly bare to look at him, and too make it worse I could practically feel Dylan's smug smile and hopeful eyes.

"No! No Fang I'm not, cuz you see Dylan was made for me and ya know me I'm not one to just go along with stuff like that, so no I don't choose either of you"

Fang stared at me for a second, the nodded slowly "I'm sorry Max, truly" he whispered.

"Don't be, Fang you did the right thing, not for us, not for me and you, but for everyone else"

There were murmurs of agreement and nod's from my flock, who for once were being unusually quite. I turned to them

"C'mon guys up an away"

"You're leaving?" Fang asked

"Yeah, yeah we are, we gotta find my mum now, and Ella and maybe even Jeb"

He nodded

"And we gotta find the doomsday group you know? Cut the weed out at the roots to stop it coming back?"

I nodded; there was nothing left to say.

"I'll see ya round, Fang" I turned nodding at Maya and turning and diving out the window feeling the freezing wind prickling my face and I streaked through the air, I flipped round so I was facing backwards but still flying forwards and I smiled, I'd made the right choice, everyone I needed was right here with me and they would never leave me. I watched as Iggy and Gazzy excitedly discussed there new explosives Gazzy gesturing wildly in a way that seemed to depicted massive explosions, Nudge was swooping wildly loop the looping her soft happy laughter floating around in the night air. And there was Angel, my baby hair floating around her lazily like a halo white wings fluttering gently, she was flying with her back facing the earth and here head up turned, eyes wide as she looked up, hands outstretched as though she could reach the stars.

I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I did use spell cheek but that's no guarantee I'm dyslexic so spelling is my strongest point please point out any thing that's wrong/ needs improving my first fic so please be nice and please review. :D

Stargirl4evaXxxx


End file.
